democracivfandomcom-20200215-history
The Global Cultural Initiative
The Global Culture Initiative Party (GCI) was one of the six original parties of the Democraciv subreddit. They merged with The Social Democratic Party to form the Global Socialist Initiative. The GCI focused primarily on culture and happiness. The party was founded by u/lchen2014. "Although one of the smaller parties, there is much desire among independents for a game focused on religion, culture and happiness." - The GCI claimed to fill this gap in the political spectrum. Political Platform In a post by /u/ichen2014, The GCI laid their platform as such: * Playing as a cultural/religion based civ (Brazil, France, Celts, Ethiopia) * Formation of a religion early on with aim to making it world religion (Emphasis) * Going for a cultural victory. (Emphasis) * Focus on trade routes with other civs and city states and possibly tourism output. (Emphasis) * Focus on happiness and generating golden ages (Emphasis) * Going down the peity and patronage tree as soon as possible (after Tradition or Honor) (less of emphasis) * Start with pottery and then go for alphabet (Emphasis) * Maintaining a small yet efficient military/navy (pro peace unless absolutely necessary) (less of an emphasis) * Maintaining friendly or at least neutral relations with fellow civs and city states if possible while spreading the greatness of our country * Go for forbidden palace for world congress and wonders that increase culture (statue of liberty, sistine chapel, broadway, pyramids) * Become a major player in world affairs to better the state of our citizens Leadership The GCI never appointed a chairman. Membership The GCI currently has 0 members. Early Game Plan In a post on the subreddit by u/Gocker, the GCI set out their early game plan. They also declare that their preferred civ was Brazil. Civilization of choice: Brazil Reasoning: 1. Brazil's UU would appeal to militarists and culturalists, by contributing to a Golden Age for every unit killed. Culture through conquest. '' # ''They have a jungle start bias, which will contribute science for faster development as well as, in the mid game, contribute to our economic growth with their UI. Where to settle: The GCI advocates settling in a position that will allow for plenty of growth, and opportunity for all parties. * Settling on a hill (If possible) * On the coast * Near the jungle of their start * Preferably near 1 strategic resource and 1 luxury resource Build Order (first city): 1. Scout 2. Scout *or* Worker 3. Shrine 4. Library if food is plentiful/Granary if food is scarce 5. Settlers, lots of settlers. Three or four. '' ''Build Order (2nd/3rd/4th Cities): 1. Warriors/archers, to protect our colonies from barbarians and/or menaces like Shaka, Attila, or Siam. 2. Shrine 3. Library '' ''Tech Order: 1. Pottery 2. Writing/Archery 3. Archery/Writing '' ''After the necessary techs needed to improve strategic and luxury resources, we would like to provide a solid cultural base through wonders and great works. After which, we would like to rush industrialization for brazilwood to improve the jungles we have preserved around our capital for so long, as well as for the Pracinhas to begin waging war with one or two of our major rivals. Keeping them alive, but also keeping the upper hand. Meanwhile focusing on City-State missions for their allegiance. Social Policies: # Tradition # Aesthetics # Fill out as much of Patronage/Piety before ideology # Religion: Religion is the cornerstone of GCI, behind our forefront of culture. For our pantheon belief, we would go with Sacred Paths, to give more use to the jungles around our capitol. Along with the bonus of Universities, which the Brazilwood Camp does not override. We advocate for World Church and Religious Art if we get first religion. Military: GCI advocates for a small, defensive military until we begin constructing Pracinhas. In which we will take on a war with one or two of our rivals, using them to take points for a golden age. Once we reach late game, we would like to keep our wars going on while we work towards a Cultural or Diplomatic victory. Category:Political Party